


Four Tricks of Spades

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 2 [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I had a lot of fun with this one, M/M, it's just a good time, vigilante!Shinichi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are childhood friends and were incredibly close. Kaito began growing distant, the only hint as to why was that Kaito needed to find something before another person did. Armed with this vague knowledge, Shinichi decided to help in his own unique and and, possibly, win the heart of his friend along the way.





	1. April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my collaboration with hachikoshrine on the 2019 Kaishin Big Bang! hachikoshrine thought of the concept and created the accompanying artwork. I hope you all have enjoyed the works coming from this Bang so far and continue to enjoy everyone's hard work! On a personal note, now that school is over, I have more free time, so I hope I can get some more content to you all soon!

KID swore as he dodged another projectile from his assailant. Really, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't the Great Detective have shown up instead, this nuisance never reared his head when the detective was around. He had the jewel in his hand and was almost to his escape when the masked man had to make his entrance. A “knight” indeed, with his pompous looking armour,  constantly defending the “princesses”. Honestly, didn't he realize by now that KID would return the jewels? He was only borrowing his precious “princesses”, not kidnapping them. He would stew on the annoyance later, for now, he had to get out of this mess.

The Knight of Spades stood at the edge of the roof, watching the white figure glide into the distance. Pocketing the gem he managed to wrestle back from the thief, a sigh escaped his lips. Kudou Shinichi slid off his helmet and took a breath of cool night air. The thief had been particularly annoyed tonight, throwing more tricks and insults at him than normal, but, in the end, Shinichi had managed to reclaim the jewel. Now, he just had to return it without getting arrested. Being a vigilante was difficult, and he was glad the TMPD took it so seriously, but it had to be done. It was the most effective way to protect the “princesses”. Steeling his resolve, he slipped his helmet back on and deduced the best way to return the jewel without being arrested.

 

This all began months ago, no, years. Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi are childhood friends. The Kurobas and Kudous were incredibly close friends, and even if they didn’t have many opportunities to spend time with one another, they had an incredibly close bond. The two boys had grown up side by side, every time they met up, one would show off to the other, whether it was a magic trick or a deduction, and wait for the other’s praise. Of course, they had other friends, but the bond between them was incredibly precious. Years passed and they grew older, but they still remained close, until, that is, Kaito began to grow distant.

It was in subtle little ways, Kaito never seemed angry with Shinichi nor did he deny the opportunity to spend time with him, but there was definitely some hesitation when they would meet up. Kaito seemed more tense, like he was ready to make a run for it at any second. Shinichi hated to pry, but after a month of Kaito acting this way, he just had to know. He confronted Kaito about it, but his answer just confused Shinichi even more.

“I’m looking for something,” he said, his eyes avoiding Shinichi, “A jewel. It has to do with my dad’s death. I have to find it before someone else does.” Shinichi, the detective that he was, immediately started making connections. It seemed strange that a jewel of all things was connected to Kuroba Toichi’s accident, unless foul play was involved. Which then begged the question of who this “someone else” was. One person in particular fell into this category. Kaitou KID appeared just about the time that Kaito began acting strange, plus the thief mainly targeted gems. Only one conclusion came to Shinichi’s mind. Kaito had to find a jewel before Kaitou KID did. Shinichi had no idea why, but from the look on Kaito’s face, it wouldn’t be beneficial to pressure him into saying anything more.

“Okay,” Shinichi said, making his voice as gentle and calming as possible, “If you need anything, just tell me. I’ll always do my best to help you.” Kaito finally met his eyes and he gave Shinichi a small smile. Shinichi’s heart skipped a beat.

Even though Kaito never asked for help, Shinichi took it upon himself to aid him. Unfortunately, Shinichi was only able to gain access to the heists that involved a jewel tied to the Suzuki conglomerate, the police denied him permission at any other heists. Now, it must be understood that a) Shinichi desperately wanted to relieve his childhood friend of any and all worries and b) Shinichi was the dramatic type. This is necessary to know because his idea to help is quite dramatic. He decided to become a vigilante.

Of course, if anyone found out he would be thrown in jail, but he would also be incredibly embarrassed. He had a custom made knight costume for a Halloween party his mother was going to force him to attend but had to give up when his father’s editors realized they were back in Japan. It was ostentatious, but it could completely conceal his identity. Thus his new alter ego was born. After the first few heists he was present, the public dubbed him the “Knight of Spades” after the ace of spades card he would send in response to KID’s calling card to let the public know that he would be in attendance. Thus, a rivalry was born.

If only Shinichi had realized that Kaito was not fighting Kaitou KID, but that he was KID.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a voice reverberated through the museum. “I’m so glad that you could all attend today’s big event.” Shinichi let out a huff from his hiding place in the rafters. He was up there for two reason, one was that he thought that KID would enter through the ceiling, the other was that if the police saw him they would immediately try to arrest him. Now that the thief had begun his big entrance speech, his best bet was to wait until he appeared.

 

Kaito bounced on his toes, the adrenaline pumping through his body making him giddy. The pre-recorded speech was nothing more than noise in his ears. He would usually do the speech live, but the ace of spades that had come just hours after the heist notice made him think twice. The best place to get the echo effect was from up in the ceiling, and Spades obviously knew that. Kaito had double checked from the camera he put up there, and there was Spade, looking a little agitated. Good. He needed to be brought down a couple pegs. He slowly turned back into his speech, awaiting his cue… There! In the flash and confusion of the smoke bombs that he planted all over the exhibit, KID ran to the display, swiftly removing the false bottom he had replaced the real case with when he disguised as a wealthy donor a week ago. He suppressed the urge to laugh, this was too easy.

As quickly as it had arrived, the smoke vanished, taking the April Showers, a brilliant blue sapphire, with it. Kaito walked leisurely out onto the roof, holding the glimmering jewel up to the moonlight. Another bust, but it was a very pretty gem, almost the color of Shinichi’s eyes, of course Shinichi’s eyes were much prettier. KID was about to pocket the jewel when he heard soft footsteps from behind him. “Come to rescue the princess, have we?” he said with a smirk, turning to face the newcomer.

“It’s my duty to do so, I do believe the fair lady would desire a more sightly gentleman, I’m afraid.”

“Are you calling me unsightly?” KID laughed, “My good sir,” he said with a mocking bow, “I might be dressed a bit flamboyantly, but to say that I am insightly, why, that is just cruel.”

“You might as well be,” the knight scowled, “who knows what your real face looks like. If you would like, I’ll give you a straight answer right now, all you have to do is remove the hat.”

“After you,” KID offered, a cruel smirk on his face.

“Really, KID,” Spade sighed, “Just hand over the jewel.”

“Mmm,” KID tapped his lips in a mockery of serious thinking, “No.” A scowl crossed the knight’s face and, in a flash, the knight attempted to deliver a sharp kick to the thief’s chest but just as quickly, KID dodged and gained distance between the two of them. Then, making a quick move, the knight pulled out a sword, a thin one handed blade that KID knew from experience had been dulled to the point where it could most certainly leave a bruise but never a cut, and rushed at the thief. Feeling mischievous, instead of retreating, KID used his card gun to deflect the sword to the side and closed the gap between them until they were just inches apart. At this close a distance, KID could see the blue of Spades’ eyes, a rich blue, like Shinichi’s, he thought, and at the same moment, Spades was startled but the color of KID’s eyes, a strange indigo tint to them, like Kaito’s. As quickly as the moment happened, it vanished, Spades pushing back against the thief, causing him to disengage where the phantom took the opportunity to flee.

 

Kaito let out a groan, completely exhausted. Spades was just relentless, and it left Kaito incredibly sore. He was contemplating the logistics of managing to live in a hot bath for the rest of his life when his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the I.D.

“Shinichi!” Kaito singsonged, the ache in his muscles forgotten. “What’s up? It’s a little late for you to be calling.”

“I know,” Shinichi’s voice sighed, he sounded as exhausted as Kaito felt.

“Have you been overworking yourself?” Kaito frowned, it was just like Shinichi to work on a case until he collapsed. “What is it this time, some cold case? Or has the police called you in on something again?”

“No, this is a case I’m looking into myself. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” Shinichi let out a large yawn, punctuating just how reliable he is.

“Honestly Shinichi, just go to sleep, how long have you been awake, a week.”

“Only a little over twenty four hours, and I called you because I’m trying to go to sleep, talking to go to sleep. Talking to you helps me relax...Kaito, are you still there?” Kaito would respond, but he was currently trying to prevent himself from dying from embarrassment. Honestly, sleepy Shinchi would be the end of him some day.

“I’m here,” Kaito finally managed. “You need a bedtime, Shinichi, then you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“I could, or I could keep calling you.” If Kaito didn’t know any better, he would say that Shinichi is flirting, but, of course, Shinichi wouldn’t know how to flirt to save his life, he was the densest person Kaito had ever met.

“Whatever floats your boat, Shinichi.” With a yawn of his own, Kaito made his way to his room and flopped onto his bed. “So, how was your day?” 

And so, they talked, and talked, until they both fell asleep.


	2. May Flowers

Shinichi was never one for precious stones, but he had to admit that the May Flowers were breathtaking. It was a bouquet made of cut crystal. Each of the twelve flowers was a different kind of flower with a different, unique color and shape. The marvelous craftsmanship made it a no brainer for a KID target and, therefore, a Spades target. The museum the May Flowers were currently being displayed in was structured like a maze, twisting corridors that left guests confused until they finally entered the next exhibit. This, of course, made Shinichi’s job a little harder. The best way to get to the May Flowers was to follow the museum's desired path until he came to the right exhibit. Carefully, he maneuvered around different security cameras and members of the joint KID/Spades task force. Nakamori instructed there be at least one or two guards in each exhibit to ensure their capture. The guards weren’t on high alert at the moment, but they were still vigilant. Despite their inability to actually catch KID, Shinichi knew that these officers took their jobs incredibly seriously and were some of the best in their field, it wasn’t their fault their opponent just happened to be one of the smartest criminals to date.

Finally, Shinichi entered the room where the May Flowers was being kept, and they were more breathtaking in person. The lights in the room were set just right in order to let the petals sparkle at every possible angle, making them seem truly celestial. If Shinichi didn’t know any better, he would believe that, at first glance, these were real flowers. Since Shinichi had the time, the room was currently empty, probably waiting on Nakamori to come and guard it personally, Shinichi took the time to properly appreciate the craftsmanship, after all, his mother raised him properly.

The time he had ended abruptly, however, when he heard voices coming toward him. Quickly, Shinichi managed to loosen a vent cover and crawl inside before the newcomers entered the room. It couldn’t be KID, he wasn’t scheduled to come until an hour from now, so it was probably Nakamori getting into position.

“I’m really glad you agreed to do this!” Nakamori’s voice, so Shinichi was right, then, but he didn’t know who he could be talking to.

“It really wasn’t any trouble,” the other voice said. Shinichi’s brain quickly picked up the familiar voice, but his brain didn’t quite catch up until he saw Kaito enter the room side by side with Nakamori. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Nakamori continued, “you are our resident magic expert, after all.” Of course they brought in Kaito to search for traps, KID’s tricks require so much preparation and in his notice he boasted about how  _ extravagant _ this heist was going to be. It made sense that Nakamori would ask a magician to come and see if anything was off. Shinichi cursed his luck, of course Kaito gets invited to a heist Shinichi can’t attend, how perfect!

“Shoot,” Nakamori exclaimed, pulling Shinichi from his thoughts, “ I have to go, Kaito, but I’ll be right back, just a technical issue up front.”

“Take as much time as you need!” Kaito said with a smile. He waved Nakamori off and set to work looking around the room. He didn’t seem to find anything, and he was being incredibly thorough, running his hands across walls and searching over different displays. His face had an intense, focused look with just a hint of his usual chaos. He was so handsome like that, Shinichi just wanted to kiss him. Unfortunately, Kaito saw him as nothing but a friend, and he wasn’t even Shinichi right now. But… if he wasn’t Shinichi… and he needed a distraction so he could sneak out...well, the public didn’t know too much about the Knight of Spades and how he responded to different situations.

 

Kaito couldn’t believe how lucky he had been! Sure he had tried to manipulate the situation so Nakamori would invite him to the heist, but he wasn’t 100% sure he actually would. Then, to have the room all to himself? Incredible. He hadn’t even thought of a way to get Nakamori out of the room, Lady Luck was truly on his side. As casually as possible, just in case someone rounded the corner, Kaito circled the room, setting up and adjusting the pieces of his grand entrance for the evening. The greatest part, of course, would be the fact that he had already stolen the flowers before the heist began, but the public wouldn’t know that.

Speaking of, he had yet to properly appreciate his target for tonight. He doubted that the delicately carved crystals held Pandora, but better safe than sorry, but due to the low risk, he  knew he should take the time to properly appreciate the work of art that the May Flowers were. Kaito, as a fan of flowers as many magicians are, thought the composition of the bouquet was absolutely exquisite. Mother’s Day was in May, so he had expected the flowers to be composed of ones that lean toward having more thankful, maternal meanings, but instead they were composed of bittersweets, edelweiss, and a couple large gardenias. Truth, courage/devotion, and secret love respectively. It was a confession. The bittersweets reminded him of Shinichi, truth, that was his favorite thing, he wondered if Shinichi would like bittersweets, probably not, it’s a type of nightshade, afterall.

So caught up in his musings, he neglected to hear a person walking up behind him until they were close. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Yes-” Kaito began as he turned to face the newcomer, but stopped short when he realized the person he was talking to was not an officer, but the Knight of Spades himself. He had arrived much sooner than Kaito expected, that was something to keep in mind for the future, but the real question was, how long had he been here and how much did he see? How much did he suspect?

“Don’t worry,” Spades said, his voice kind and… knightly. “I’m only here to protect those flowers.” That’s what he had always claimed at least, and Kaito has only seen him hold true to his word. The presence of a vigilante was strange, but not unwelcome. He never truly sought to harm Kaito and he never turned his sword on the officers or the public, and when the Organization decided to rear its head, Spades was the one person he would chose as an ally, he, on more than one occasion, incapacitated multiple members on his own. Kaito was afraid to see what he could do with a sharpened blade.

“Another ‘Princess’ to protect?” Kaito couldn’t help but banter with Spades, it was a habit, and, to his surprise, the knight looked a little flustered.

“Well, I suppose if you want to call it that, the media were the ones to put those words in my mouth, I never call them that.” Yes he did, at least once per meeting, it was cute he was embarrassed about it though, as if having the actual public know that he calls inanimate objects pet names would have a bearing on his actual life.

“Seems a shame these flowers would be guarded by someone who knows nothing about them,” Kaito lamented, turning back to look at the crystal petals, “KID suits them far more.”

“I know plenty,” Spades said, his voice tinged with affront, “I research everything I protect,”

“Ah, but the meaning is still lost on you.”

“Well, I know it’s a confession,” Spades said bluntly, “The flowers seemed strange, I mean, why would you actively give someone a poisonous plant. Understanding that the flower means truth, however, combined with the other meanings, give the whole bouquet the feeling that the artist took a risk in confessing to this person.” Spades response was elaborate, and well thought out, and it took Kaito by surprise, he didn’t think he carried about the artworks.

 

Shinichi thought he might have said too much, Kaito hadn’t responded, and he wondered whether he acted a bit too Shinichi. He panicked a little, hoping that Kaito wouldn’t connect the dots and he was simply caught in his own thoughts.

“It’s honorable,” Kaito finally says, his voice dreamy, like he forgot where he was, “Outright proclaiming the truth. I have a friend who always fights for the truth, I wish I could be half as brave as him.” Kaito let out a sigh and Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat. Slowly, he lifted the helmet from his head, half wanting to expose the truth to Kaito then and there, the other half wanted to run as fast as possible. All of him wanted to kiss him. So he did.

He felt brave, in a cowardly way. Kaito didn’t know who he was, so he wouldn’t have to jeopardize his friendship if Kaito reacted badly. In a flash, he had an arm around Kaito’s waist, pulling him close, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was just a light, quick peck, but it made Shinichi’s heart beat a mile a minute. As quickly as he had done it, he had his helmet back on and was preparing his escape. “You are brave, Kuroba Kaito, you just need to believe in yourself.” Then he ran.

  
Kaito was incredibly confused. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but it left him more than a little flustered. Spades had… kissed him?  _ That _ was out of character, the whole conversation was, Spades almost never spoke with the public, at least, not that the public knew of. If he ended every conversation like that, Kaito could understand why no one would mention that they talked one on one with the notorious vigilante. He must have taken off that absurd helmet to do it, and Kaito was peeved that he didn’t get a look at his face, at least, that was what he was choosing to focus on. He felt a little guilty too, like he had cheated, but Shinichi...well, Shinichi didn’t know Kaito even had feelings for him outside of pure friendship. Still, he felt bad, and he felt even worse for the way his mind kept drifting back to the feeling of soft lips pressed against his cheek. Tonight was going to be a weird heist.


	3. June Bugs

KID was off tonight. Not in a way that affected his performance, however, if anything, the way the thief was acting just made the whole thing more manic. Shinichi had miscalculated the magician’s actions several times that night, instead of doing the safe, logical thing, the thief was taking more risks than necessary. He was in a good mood, that was for sure. The way he ran around the building, leading the police as well as the Knight of Spades in an obnoxious goose chase, laughing and throwing more irritating traps than actually inhibiting ones proved it. Maybe he was just trying to be extra annoying today since this heist had been announced as a pre show and he wanted to make more fun of the law enforcement. Shinichi thought that seemed about in line for such an obnoxious ghost.

Kaito was having a great week. Not only did he manage to pull off a beautiful pre show for the heist, he lead both the police and Spades around on strings, but he also had a full day of Shinichi ahead! Shinichi didn’t have any work in the day and promised Kaito to spend all of it with him before he went to the KID heist in the evening. Shinichi! At a KID heist! It must be his birthday! He heard another frustrated sound come from Spades as he once again chose the wrong path and ended up further behind KID rather than ahead. Really, the thief wouldn’t be that predictable. Deciding he had lead his captive audience around enough for one day, he gave the knight a smile and a wave and, in a flash, he disappeared.

They were spending a wonderful day together, they had gone to a movie that Kaito had been dying to see and they were on their way to lunch at one of Kaito’s favorite restaurants. Shinichi kept insisting on paying for everything and he kept blushing when Kaito teased him,it was an absolutely wonderful day. They talked all through lunch about trivial little things and then the KID heist that evening. Shinichi always got so serious when they talked about KID and, even if the look in his eyes was almost murderous, Kaito always loved to hear the detective talk about his alter ego. It seemed Shinichi watched footage the task force provided him with concerning the pre-heist and was especially frustrated that he hadn’t been able to figure out the trick KID had used in order to get inside the exhibit. Score. Kaito loved when that happened, which he wished was far more often than not. When they did have to part ways, Shinichi blushed and promised to call him later. Kaito didn’t know what that was about, but he was certainly looking forward to it.

He was walking on air! Not literally, of course, a magician never does the same trick twice. But there was no denying that tonight’s heist might have been the best one yet! The task force never managed to figure out his plan, but more importantly, neither did Shinichi! Two times today he had managed to trick the Heisei Holmes. He felt invincible.  
Shinichi, Kaito’s heart skipped a beat when he remembered that he was here tonight. It was few and far between when Shinichi would actually be able to show up to a heist, and, yeah, he was there to try to catch him and send him to jail for numerous counts of grand larceny among numerous other charges, but still, he always had a kind of appreciation for his tricks that the police didn’t. It was nice to be appreciated.  
Focusing back on his grand escape, something which at one point might have had a plan but now he was having far too much fun to remember, KID leaped across another rooftop, police and Shinichi close on his heels. Jii-chan would probably chew him out later for how reckless he was being, but, for now, he simply didn’t care. Adrenaline was singing through his veins and he didn’t even blink when he noticed the gap between the current roof he was on and the next might be just too far to safely make it across. Without thinking, he leaped, and just managed to make it across. Not wanting the police or Shinichi to make the same dumb attempt, he stopped and turned, planning on making his farewell and then disappearing into the night, when he saw Shinichi flying through the air right at him.  
Shinichi realized that it was a foolish thing to do. He realized it was foolish as soon as he saw the thief jump. He saw on the thief’s face that even he realized what a hazard it would be if someone attempted the same foolish feat he just had. The police knew it was foolish, and that’s why the stopped on the edge of the roof. Shinichi, however, jumped anyway. He knew he would fall short of the ledge, but there was a small ledge he could land on instead if he was careful, and when in doubt he could always deploy a large soccer ball to break his fall, but before he could make good on any of those plans, a hand reached out and caught him, pulling him up onto the ledge of the roof and then up into Kaitou KID’s arms. The thief looked smug, as if expecting some big, dramatic thank you from Shinichi.  
Instead, Shinichi slapped him. Not hard, of course, just a little shock to make the thief loosen his grip. “Hey!” KID whined, very much not the sauve, cool, persona he had been going for. “That’s not a very nice way to treat someone who saved your life.”  
“Hardly,” Shinichi scoffed, “It was a calculated risk, KID, although I appreciate your concern.”  
“I don’t call leaping off a building in any form a ‘calculated risk’, seriously detective, you could have gotten hurt.”  
“Oh, and you’re allowed to leap across any building you want?” Shinichi crossed his arms, agitated.  
“Yes!” Kaito shouted, exasperated, “I am a criminal, I don’t follow the rules! If I make some dangerous decisions, those consequences are for me alone, you don’t have that luxury.”  
“And why not.”  
“Because there are people who care about you, Detective. It doesn’t matter if something happens to me, but you? You matter.” Shinichi’s eyes softened, pity in every aspect of his expression. Kaito might have said to much. But seriously, how idiotic could the detective be? He was always throwing himself into danger, even for criminals. It was going to get him seriously hurt one day and Kaito couldn’t stop the voice in the back of his head from whispering about how it’s going to be KID’s fault.  
“KID,” Shinichi’s voice was softer, and he was reaching out a hand as if to comfort him; then his eyes sharpened into a glare as he looked at something past Kaito. “Get down!” With a forceful push, Shinichi moved both of them behind the cover of some air conditioning units just as a bullet hit the spot where KID had been standing. He hadn’t known that they were here.  
Kaito’s head was swimming, trying to process what just happened. All he knew was that he had been in danger, and Shinichi saved his life; his protector now overtop of him, talking to someone on the phone, but all Kaito could focus on was his intense blue eyes. They seemed to become even more beautiful when Shinichi became focused on something, like a good mystery, and the look in his eye when he figured it all out, absolutely breathtaking. That was a perk of being KID, being able to see that look in his eye face to face, and then making the detective realize he didn’t see all of what was up KID’s sleeve. Kaito couldn’t believe how absolutely in love he was. He could fawn over Shinichi all day, but for now, he needed to escape before the detective realized just how vulnerable a position he had the world’s most wanted phantom thief.

Despite the late hour, the night was still hot, and Shinichi’s only wish was to get back home and enjoy a nice, cold drink. He finally managed to get permission to leave, only after giving his statement to countless people and confirming that Kaitou KID really had managed to get away...again. With a sigh, Shinichi pulled out his phone, barely holding on to the life it had left, but Shinichi had to hope it would hold on a little longer. With a silent prayer, he opened his recent contacts and called the first number. He picked up on the second ring.  
“Kaito!” Shinichi said, hoping the noise of the active crime scene in the background wasn’t too noisy, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t spend the whole day with you today, but I hope you and Aoko managed to go out.”  
“It’s fine,” Kaito laughed on the other end, “You don’t have any obligation to spend every waking moment with me Shinichi. Besides, you were at a KID heist. How did it go? Did you manage to retrieve the June Bugs?” Shinichi let out a huff. He did, of course, but only because the damn thief had slipped the ornate bracelet into his pocket before disappearing while Shinichi was busy trying to handle the shooter situation. He took out the bracelet and looked it over, the loop of small jade bugs were encrusted with bits of gold, pretty, but it was doubtful that this is what Kaito is looking for. And he really hoped he would find it today too.  
“So it didn’t go well I presume?” Kaito mused, pulling Shinichi out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah, sorry Kaito, I hoped today would go a lot better than it did. I mean, what better a present than KID in jail, right?”  
“What are you talking about?” Kaito nervously laughed, “Why would I need a present.”  
“Kaito… Did you forget that today is your birthday?”  
“...Maybe?” Shinichi couldn’t help it, he laughed. Probably harder than he should of. “Okay, it’s not that funny.” Shinichi could practically hear the pout he was sure to have.  
“It really is, but, hey, to make it up to you, I’ll be over in ten minutes with a cake.” Kaito audibly gasped.  
“This day is the best.”  
“I’ll see you soon, Kaito.” As Shinichi hung up, he laughed a little to himself. He really did love Kaito.


	4. July Lights

Shinichi had to convince himself to confess to Kaito several times, and he always found a way to chicken out. Sometimes a heist would interfere, other times it was a case, sometimes he pretended to be sick. Shinichi never claimed he was brave. Now, here he was at a KID heist, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the thief to appear so he can rush it, hit him over the head with a sword, and return the jewel.

To be honest, he didn't want to be there. Of course it was important for him to stop KID from stealing the jewel, but he just wasn’t feeling up to it.

Shinichi kept grumbling over his predicament when he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Kaito, who never said anything about coming to the KID heist. He was looking pretty sketchy too, like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Know Shinichi was curious, and he just managed to remind himself to cover up his Spades outfit before he walked over. “Kaito?” he asked, startling his friend, “What are you doing here? You never said you were coming to the heist today.” Kaito’s eyes were wide, like he was a kid who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well, I could say the same about you, Shinichi, you only ever go to heist that are hosted by the Suzukis’. Why are you here?”

“Because justice waits for no one?”

“Okay, Shinichi? That was lame. You know how lame you sounded, right? Was that supposed to be a joke?” Kaito laughed. “Seriously though, do the police know you’re here, I’m sure I could find a way to convince Nakamori that you would be helpful no matter where the heist takes place.”

“I appreciate it, Kaito, but I think I’m happier with the system I have now.”

“What? Breaking into crime scenes?”

“Yes,” That got another laugh out of Kaito, which made Shinichi laugh as well. His heart was full of so much love it felt like it was going to burst.

 

“But seriously, Kaito, why are you here?” Shinichi asked again. Kaito wasn’t quite sure how to respond, he felt terrible lying to Shinichi, but he obviously couldn’t tell him the whole truth. He knew it had to be somewhere in the middle but how- “Is this about you finding that gem?” Kaito felt his stomach drop, thinking that Shinichi knew he was KID, but then he remembered all those months ago, when he finally admitted to Shinichi what was going on. He hadn’t told him all the details, but it was the truth.

“Yeah, it is, this KID target could be it, so I was coming to check it out before it got stolen.” That was the truth, kind of. 

“Well, you know that I’m here to help if there’s anything you need me to do,” Shinichi’s said, his voice nothing but pure intentions. Kaito wished he could just lean forward and kiss him, but he knew that Shinichi would never reciprocate his feelings, but, in the off chance that he did, if they were to start dating and Shinichi found out he was KID...well, he didn’t want to think about it.

In a twisted way, his wish was granted, gunshots coming from the front of the building immediately threw all thoughts of his secret identity from his mind. Shinichi grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into a dark, secluded part of the museum. It was a closed exhibit, currently under construction. No one would be guarding this room. Kaito was hoping to use it for his heist, not that it really mattered right now. For now, at least, he and Shinichi were safe. Speaking of, Shinichi pulled out his phone as soon as he released Kaito hand and- were those the security feeds from the museum? Did he hack into the cameras? Kaito should think about that latter and be more thankful that Shinichi could keep an eye on the situation. “Kaito, call the police, tell them where we are and that there are several gunmen holding people hostage.” Kaito wasted no time in following Shinichi’s instructions. After he ended the phone call, he looked over Shinichi’s shoulder to look at the security feeds, and his blood ran cold.

“That’s them,” he found himself saying, “Those are the men that killed my father.” Clear as day was Snake with several goons walking around, monitoring the group of people, a mix of officers, who were either wounded or reluctantly obeying their captors, and civilians.

“They’re the ones who are after this gem? Not KID?” Shinichi asked, pulling Kaito from his thoughts.

“Yeah? Why would it be KID, he’s might cause some minor injuries from time to time, but he would never cause anyone any real harm.”

“Well, that part I wasn’t quite sure on, but I didn’t know about these guys at the time I made my deduction.” Kaito couldn’t believe that Shinichi ever thought that Kaitou KID would do something to lead to someone’s death. 

Just then, they heard footsteps outside of the door. Shinichi and Kaito exchanged a look then they retreated to a safe hiding place, out of sight from where the men would enter. The door slowly opened and two men dressed completely in black walked in. Even in the near nonexistent light, Kaito could tell neither of the men were Snake. In fact, the men were probably incredibly low level goons or even hired criminals for this operation, they weren’t as careful about their snooping as Kaito thought a criminal organization should be, especially considering they were trying to catch a famous phantom thief. Kaito had all of his tricks on him, he had been sneaking in when Shinichi caught him, now he’s glad he decided to come in casual clothing. He could use them, but that would risk Shinichi finding out who he is. When one of the goons made their way toward them, Kaito made his decision.

Figuring it would be easier to take out the closer one, Kaito carefully positioned himself and took aim at the man on the other side of the room. He tossed a small pellet full of sleeping gas and it landed perfectly at the man’s feet and as he began to bend down to inspect it, Kaito fired.The card faithfully hit its mark and the man was down in seconds. Kaito turned to deal with the other one just in time to watch Shinichi dash toward the goon and knock him upside the head with a sword. “Shinichi?” Kaito asked as the detective turned back to face him, sheathing the sword, “Why on earth do you have a sword?”

“To hit bad guys over the head with, duh. I’ve been taking lessons since I was little, Holmes could fence but my mom thought it would be more fun to have me in more dramatic swordplay.”

“Shinichi, are you the Knight of Spades?”

“Are you Kaitou KID, Mr.Look-at-my-card-gun-sleeping-gas-and-impeccable-aim?” Yeah, Shinichi had him there, but if he was also a criminal, albeit one working more for the law than against, there was a less likely chance Shinichi would turn him into the police.

“Yeah, alright, I’m KID, I’m stealing gems in order to search for and destroy what these guys are looking for,” Kaito gestured back toward the unconscious men in black.

“Well, I’m the Knight of Spades and you’re telling me that I played dress-up for  _ months _ in order to try to stop  _ you _ from stealing things so  _ you _ would have time to come in person and look for whatever this gem is?”

“You played dress-up for me?”

“Yes you idiot! Why else would a moderately famous high schools detective run around active crime scenes trying to hunt down a notorious criminal while dressed up like a knight?”

“Oh my God I love you.” The words just slipped out, he hadn’t meant to confess in that moment, but the idea of Shinichi deciding that Kaito was more important than the  _ law _ made his heart feel like it was going to burst. Shinichi looked at him strange for a moment, but before Kaito could try to make any excuse or brush off what he said, Shinichi rushed forward and kissed him. His lips were soft and the kiss itself was short and sweet, but Kaito could die happy right then and there.

“I’ve wanted to do that for forever,” Shinichi sighed when he pulled away from Kaito.

“So, does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

“Maybe,” Shinichi said, in a way that made it clear to Kaito that he meant yes, “But first, I’d like to see what the public thinks about KID and Spades saving a group of hostages.

 

Shinichi was walking on air, not only was Kaito more open and joyful than he had been in months, revealing a secret identity can do that, but he found that his long-time crush reciprocated his feelings. It also turns out that having Kaitou KID work with you rather than against you can make one hell of a team. The way the KID suit made Kaito a bit more confident and flirtatious was up in the air of whether or not it was a good thing, however.

They were on their way home from the heist location, KID calling off the heist after what had occurred. Kaito had, of course, checked the jewel before leaving the venue. They were walking through a park, it was desolate and quiet and it felt like it was just the two of them in the world. Kaito was talking about something or other, Shinichi was just half listening, more focused on the way Kaito’s eyes lit up when he was talking.

Then, there was a bang, but not like the gunshots they had heard earlier that day. An explosion of color light up the sky and then more and more followed. “I forgot there was a festival nearby,” Kaito murmured under his breath, his gaze captured by the dazzling lights.

“This spot isn’t half bad,” Shinichi added. The just happened to be in a clearing, letting the two of them have a clear view of the sky, the fireworks weren’t close, but they weren’t too far away either, allowing the two of them to enjoy the display. Reds and blues, purples and greens, different shapes and sizes filled the sky. The two of them, hand in hand, stood, with their eyes trained on the stars, enjoying the cool evening breeze and the wonderful July lights.


End file.
